User talk:Legodude760/Archive 3
Yap, Yak, ect. Archives (1-50|51-52 (HR's big chat)|52-128 ) Archives Well I got impatient and archived your talk page for you. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 20:04, 21 February 2008 (UTC) : :O I was going to do that later today. Thank you. :) - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 21:24, 21 February 2008 (UTC) --Hmm...-- Can't talk on the "I have it section.--Toakongu100 01:30, 23 February 2008 (UTC)Toakongu100 :Um, what? ._. - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 03:52, 23 February 2008 (UTC) What do you mean by that?Toakongu100 19:29, 23 February 2008 (UTC)Toakongu100 :I mean I cant understand what you said. - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 01:34, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Ok!Toakongu100 01:53, 24 February 2008 (UTC)Toakongu100 Makuta? Nothing has been said about Makuta for such a while, did they throw him away from the story or what, could someone tell me? Dark Overlord 16:42, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but I can't. I barely know anything about the 08 storyline.- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 18:43, 23 February 2008 (UTC) New Template Do you want to see the new template I made? It's here: :Cool. I already got the "Biofreak" one though. - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 18:43, 24 February 2008 (UTC) This one says "Biolover".Toakongu100 01:52, 25 February 2008 (UTC)Toakongu100 :I see, but they're practicly the same. ._. - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 02:43, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Um, ok. I see what you mean.--Toakongu100 01:31, 1 March 2008 (UTC)Toakongu100 HeroScape i didn't want to do this and i'm really scared right now, but do you or anyone you know play HeroScape and like to edit stuff? i need to ask for the life of the heroscape wiki.i have to ask because i'm worried about its futere! = ( -Panakalego 21:34, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, but I dont play, and I dont know anyone who plays and would edit a wiki. :( Is your wiki empty right now? - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 22:08, 24 February 2008 (UTC) thats okay, the wiki only has about twenty+ articles and two other users (one of which is my sister (the other one only does photos)). i just thought i'd ask since all wikis are "Brothers". thanks = ) -Panakalego 04:25, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :YOure welcome.- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 04:39, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Editing Is there any particular reason I cannot edit? I haven't been able to edit nearly anything since I first came here - except for my user page, and a few random others. fact, I saw no edit button for even your talk page (yes, I know that MediaWiki has been changed, but I hovered over each one to see what they did). I only managed to do so because the "Leave Message" section was there. Really, the only reason I'm asking this is because I want to remove that "Virus" section on the BZPower page. The virus is gone, and it is now quite unnecessary to mention on the article. Electric Turahk 22:26, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :Are you using a Wii? I have had similar problems on my wii. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 22:28, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::No, I am using a computer. Electric Turahk 22:30, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :::What skin are you using: Quartz, Monobook, or Monaco? MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 23:07, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Umm, quartz. Electric Turahk 11:10, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Try a different skin and see if that works. Btw: we might want to move this to one of our talk pages just so LD doesn't have to tell us to stop chatting on his talk page. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 19:41, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :What if we would have a page only for questions of the new members so these questions aren't all around (user) talk pages and maybe the user would already find the anwser to a question previously asked by another member there? I also think we need some kind of a "things to do" list/article/project/whatever, simmilar to this (look under "Articles that need to be improved") so we can list which things need to be updated (serial-realted mainly) and cross out those that already are, which critical things need to be fixed and just say like "I'll do this till next friday". In that way we would have like "assignments" and I think that would get many members running (or at least some that don't know what to do, like me =) ). And we could also share ideas on how to fix articles; for example: I'd have an idea for new sections on characters, but couldn't add them because I would have enough details cause I have no BIONICLE books with that information... So what do you think?' •' Hammerise ::I created the Help desk for a reason. Why aren't people asking questions on it? MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 21:41, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :::Not used to forums...totally new to me...' •' Hammerise :::Lol, sorry, I misunderstood you. I say this because in the welcome it says to ask on the talk of the user who welcomed them and I was proposing to create a page so we could link to that page. We could link it to the help desk, yeah, but I still think a single page would be better. Sometimes you can't find what your looking for in short titles...' •' Hammerise ::::Okay, am I being ignored?!?!' •' Hammerise :::::Do not complain about being ignored by me unless you left a message on my talk page. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 00:04, 2 March 2008 (UTC) So, uhh, am I going to get an answer? As mentioned above, I came here to ask because, as it said in the welcome template, that's what I should do. ;) And yet, you haven't commented once. Electric Turahk 13:35, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Maybe you should try one of the new Monaco skins and see if that helps. Hi LD760, sorry i was to lazy to go to his talk page. P.S. don't forget to update peoples ratings = ) -Panaka 21:17, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, sorry. I've been inactive a little, and should get editing again. ._. Et, I dont know the answer, sorry for the inconvenience. Here's your money back. Have a good day. :P - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 03:56, 3 March 2008 (UTC) New Pecan/Tennis Record :Hello, I just got a new tennis racket today, but no tennis balls. :) So I used pecans. I made gun categories for top records: Sniper-200 ft./66.2 m.(really far) Bomb-didn't hit ground for eight seconds(so high I didn't see it for a second or two)(really high) Motar-120 ft./70 m(combo of really high and far) Close-range sniper-no matter what it hit it exploded when it did(Reeeaaallllyyyy hard and fast) Pistol(regular short distance)-50 ft./about 17m. I think. (kinda hard) Shot gun(either exploded on edge of racket or 3 or 4 pecans) can be any lenght/hight........Whataya think? I'm taller and stronger than the average sixth grader. But not a freak like this guy that's 6 ft/2m tall in seventh grade. I'm the HULK!!!! Not really. Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 00:17, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :Zomg, hulk. o: Cool. :D - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 03:57, 3 March 2008 (UTC) I have no idea what Zomg means... Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 12:01, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :O'h '''M'y 'G'rapes. I like to add a z to the beggining too.- [[user:Legodude760|'''LD760]]{Grovel for mercy} 21:43, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :Oh...Hey, didn't they stop selling legos in Canada for a week or two then start again because of over pricing their and average pricing here and the whole money converting system? Iwish I could help this website instead of talking, but I can't get any info, just pics, but if I put them on here, I'll be blocked. What to do? Oh, and can you do lightning on GIMP? If so, how? That would make some bad apple pics. BTW, sorry to get back on (huh)GIMP. Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 12:41, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::Im not sure, thats weird. No legos to Cananda. :O Ah, its ok, right now, Im not doing anything but talking either. ;) Lighting? Hmm, well, theres not a specific tool, but you couild make some lighting effects manualy I think. Its ok. - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 21:48, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :Hey, um...What's Canada like? When I went to that province above Michigan, the guy converting our money was a jerkwad. No offense, but is it cool there? I know it's probably raelly cold. And doesn't the sun rise at like 10 am? We could call ourselves iPals like internet pals or something. Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 13:27, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::Well, Canada's ok. Its hot in summer and cold in winter, and when the sun rises depends on the season. Yeah, some people are jerkwads. ^^ Ipals, yay! :D - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 22:56, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :Cool, or hot, if that's what it's like. It's on and off low 40's and high 60's because of what I think is "global warming". I don't think it's glaobal warming, just a period every 41,000 years or so where we're closer to the sun than usual for for a little while. Or it could be what God talked about in hte Bible that I think it said he's going to baptise the earth in fire. I'm a glass half full guy and going with the first idea. Isn't it strange how we get into these onversations about things no where near related aobut bionicles? Wierd. Hmph. I've made a new MOC that controls dark force lightning and was Takanuva, Toa of life, Vamprah, Xemnas for Kingdom Hearts II(Game), and Voldemort from Harry Potter. And has two laser swords. Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 21:23, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :WOw, you need to make a story with all of your MOCs. 0_o - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 21:47, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Have you ever had a bad Friday? Mine wasn't bad, I just wasn't very happy today, probably because I forgot to say "It's Friday!" when I woke up, like normal. Even through all I've been through, I can still say it's a beautiful day. Like wise on my page. Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 00:49, 8 March 2008 (UTC) can i steal use your old sig? Panakalego 22:29, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Userboxes How do you make your own Userboxes?? I saw Toakongu100 made one, so I want to make one. Headless8 21:07, 8 March 2008 (UTC) You have to type : --Toakongu100 21:34, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :Panaka, go ahead. :) Headless, What Kongu said. ;) - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 22:16, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Why do you call me Kongu?Toakongu100 22:35, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :Cause you name has Kongu in it. :| - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 20:15, 9 March 2008 (UTC) No offense but do you mean your name?--Toakongu100 17:37, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :What are you talking about? ._. - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 18:02, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Umm...' you said "you" instead of "your".--Kongu 6:27,8 March 2008 00:44, 19 March 2008 (UTC) P.S. Look at my sig! Brain-storm! i just got this great idea! i've already told ToaAurserv and Daiku. so i was thinking, we should have Bionicle-related, monthly polls. like "what's your favorite matoran?" and such. like the main article would be where you vote/answer this months poll, and the talk page would be where you suggest next months poll. i can run it easy (if you trust me). i just thought it would be fun to have something like that. and if all you Admins say yes, can i be put "in charge" of it? you can e-mail me if you want to ask me anything about it. -Panakalego 04:08, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :Sure! But, maybe the forums would be a better place. Has anyone else said yes? - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 20:18, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :yes, yours was the last OK i needed. and Daiku aready gave me an article to use. Thanks! i'll try not to let you down! -Panakalego 03:43, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Userboxes Thanks for showing me how to make userboxes!Headless8[[User talk: Headless8|'King me!']] :YOu're welcome, even though I didnt actually show you. :P - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 20:19, 9 March 2008 (UTC) I know, I know.Headless8 [[User talk: Headless8|'King me!']]00:13, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :I just made the first suggestion for the poll. Antbody here heard of the band "Coldplay"? Great group. I have the song "Clocks" and "Speed of Sound" on my iPod listened to for almost 140 times and "Fireworks" by Harry Potter down for almost 180 times. I love my iPod! New Evil Face: >:) Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 23:09, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :P.S. I think that LD should be voted the most popular friend/user on the site. Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 23:11, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :: o: I nvented a dfifferent evil face: C:< - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 21:55, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Back from a short Wikibreak Hi I just took a short wikibreak after becoming addicted to Super Smash Bros Brawl I got at the 9th of March straight at midnight, truth is that I haven,t been here for weeks and all the sudden I now know of Makuta's real name is Teridax and on the web I saw pictures of the 2008 Tahu, and Bortar dead with Icarax devolved, am I just going crazy or is what I see real or what? Dark Overlord 03:44, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :Hey, LD, have you ever had a bad as day as I have? Let's see...PS2 broke...$90 Guitar Hero 3 scratched and won't play...fingers piched and nuckles scrathed from yard work...lost about 1000 airsoft BB's in dirt and grass...wrecked my bike and slammed my nuts on the seat...got a headache...nothing to do. Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 20:40, 13 March 2008 (UTC) The Return of Omega Preview Its been a while since I released Zatanee the Destined and now release a short preview of The Return of Omega, the next story in The Mask of Courage Trilogy, and yes I am planing a third story. If you read my first story, there are going to some surprizes in store for you. Also I won't be on wikibreaks anymore thanks to this new project. Note this that I'm renaming the story Zatanee the destined for continuation reasons. Dark Overlord 23:13, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :where are those stories? DN, Ive had a bad day myself. Not quite as bad as yours though. 0_o - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 23:20, 13 March 2008 (UTC) The storys are on my userpage, just click on my userpage link. Dark Overlord 23:24, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :It's gotten a little bit better. I'm entering BBC 48 on BZPower. Though, I don't understand the guidelines, 75/25 Technic/System. I need a response by tommorow, because that's when I'm going to take a pic of my MOC: the Toa of Mist, with a Makuta Sphere chest, Proto Original Takanuva Mask(Original claws of Makuta), glow in the dark shoulder pieces, heavy shin armor...oh, and I forgot to mention, a sword one third taller than a midak blaster and twice as long as one. Kick ape awesomeness. But trust me, a day this bad, takes days and possibly dollars to make up. Not to mention it's spring break for me. Really sucks. Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 01:21, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :Maybe I should change to a flamethrower...Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 01:42, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, no more sword if ya catch my drift. It can be converted to a street sweeper(Full auto 12 Gauge shotgun with 9000 bullets((not counting individual slugs))bad apes again.) Love that bad boy! Berggggggggg!! Unload a fourth of a clip in less than a second! Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 02:54, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :: :D K, we should probably take a little chatting break now. - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 16:01, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Sorry, but there's nothing to do at this site but chat. Only news I have is you can download bionicle ringtones; no actual news, like story or characters. The site's kinda in a sleep mode for me. Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 17:01, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Spring Break Fianally I'm on my two week spring break and no homework! Dark Overlord 22:59, 14 March 2008 (UTC) I just finished my week and it was one of the worst ever. Only thing that can change that is if something great and fun happens today and/or tommorow. Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 15:30, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :Its a Sunday for me. :( *checks DS* No, wait, its a Saturday. Lol.- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 16:38, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :Got Brainage(More training in minutes a day) or Zelda:The Phantom Hourglass? Beat'm both; took longer for brainage though. How many years of experience do you have with legos? I have 9. I'm twelve. Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 21:24, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Questions Hello I was just asking, does Bioniclepedia allow xcfs?--Toakongu100 21:43, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :WHat are xcfs? No, I have neither, but have 8 years exp. SInce I was 4. - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 21:20, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Like, the xcfs from GIMP?--Kongu 6:27,8 March 2008 23:39, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Ummm...Just curious...Did...any of you get the message that there's going to be an outage at ten am and expire at 20:(Forgot) whatever that is(maybe eight pm?)? It wouldn't let me go to my talk page at aroung six(before I left for school this morning) and said something wierd that I didn't understand and wouldn't let me edit to tell you guys...I'm using the school computer right now...Hmmm...Johnq...Central Wiki...Got nothin...Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 12:19, 17 March 2008 (UTC) And how do you make a new wiki?--Kongu 6:27,8 March 2008 01:57, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Outage Did you get the outage memo earlier? I did. Starts at ten am and ends at eight pm I think. Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 12:21, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Outage Did you get the outage memo earlier? I did. Starts at ten am and ends at eight pm I think. Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 12:21, 17 March 2008 (UTC) If he messed my cpu or talk page or this site... polls I have an idea for the polls! O.K, how's this: a poll for your fav island.Headless8[[User talk: Headless8|'King me!']] 12:41, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :DN: Yeah, I got that memo. But, I erased it too quickly too remember. But, nothing majorly important would be happeneing then anyway, so it wont matter too much. Headless: Good idea. Metru Nui. ;) - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 15:29, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks. Don't mention it. Good catch. Headless8 [[User talk: Headless8|'King me!']] 20:06, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :Fav isand would be good, too. you can suggest anything you want on it, as long as it's a usless Bionicle poll. i say usless becuse someone tried to suggest a poll to change the banner. -Panakalego 20:20, 17 March 2008 (UTC) More pages needed I just realized there are more pages that should be listed on the Articles for Cleanup page. Headless8 [[User talk: Headless8|'King me!']] 20:16, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :Panakalego, that someone was me. I thought What was was it I put down?, not being rude, just saying. Sorry, Monday morning, fist day back, a little panic. No bigee. That pic I tried to upload, is actually pretty cool. A hunter From halo 2 shooting it's gun. I didn't get piched taday! I got a green shirt that says "Kiss me, I've been to Ireland"! My girlfriend Kym got mad at me, but the shirt didn't work. :( Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 20:37, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::Lol. Nice shirt. XD O rly? Anger? D: - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 22:04, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, just rememeber the all important #1 rule in dating: When your girlfriend is mad at you, it's nearly impossible to figure uot why or get them to be unmad at you. She thought I yelled at her, but I didn't. :/...I need ideas for a MOC. Seriously, I need to build, because I think that when you're a teen, you forget about legos and the fall right out of your life, so I try to build more usually now than usual. Usually, not this usual, but usually usuallier, if you know what I mean. Give my an idea, and I'll take it. I swear. Have you ever used color saturation on GIMP? I tought my dad to make a fire pic, He put peppers on it, gave them frosting on top, eyes, and all groovy 60's peace and blue colors. Amatuer-pro. My math teacher is a nut, and said," I'll hit you, you've been to Ireland!" hit me on the arm, and laughed. She's my favorite! How's school going there? I get Friday off!!!!!! :) Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 22:32, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :One more thing, how do I upload and Image? I got the Filename, but it says it won't allow ...".jpg|300px]]"... and I need to upload it! Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 23:05, 17 March 2008 (UTC) I also have FRIDAY OFF from school. I'm not going to be here on 3/22/08-3/22/08. Headless8 12:17, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :I have friday off, and monday, but that was yesterday, so I had Friday off. Lol. It wont allow you to upload a Jpg? CHange the file type to a Png. and try. If you dont know how, tell me.- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 21:47, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Btw: Schools ok. :It's made from GIMP(me), I've tried png,jpg,gif,(maybe xcf?), nothing, zip, none, squato. Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 22:32, 18 March 2008 (UTC) MOC??? What does MOC mean????????????????????????????????Headless8 12:11, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :It means we MOC you(make fun of you), (not really)...M'y '''O'wn 'C'reation. Give me ideas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know a weapon, but what about ''it''!? ''IDEAS PLEASE!!!'' Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{'''Talk}]] 12:36, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Ideas for building legos This is not a moc but I know there are online instructions for building Krakua, my MOCs are made by fiddling with my own Imagination and some of them look awesome, like my Intoran or even my model of Zatanee from my userpage storys(I may put him on my userpage as a picture if I make a picture gallery) also note that older bionicles tend to be easier for making MOCs. Dark Overlord 16:41, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :What he said, DN.- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 21:49, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :I know, but alot of the time, I get stuck becuase I've used most of my good ideas, and want to make them better by adding new pieces and piece combos, but I am currently broke, therefore can't aford new pieces, and I don't know how and probably won't be able to make cutom pieces(seems really hard...tried some modeling clay...found out it never dried a year later and it was still good as just opened). I'M SO HAPPY!!! I GOT GH3 AND MERCENARIES FIXED!!! SAVED $140 BY PAYING $2 FOR IMMIDEATE REPAIR!!!! Zanatee??? Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 00:01, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :Nevermind...:( :( :( :( <:( Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 00:40, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :I finally Got it!: No, I can't make it smaller. But give me an idea for something good that is a loop hole around my problems above. I seriously know what the design is, I just need help. Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 01:01, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Slash, if you are building a toa, study any and all toa you have, there is somthing commen in how they are built, also if you need legos for cheap, go to a flea market, you can also hold a garage sale to make extra money, get a allowance($10 week you should ask for) for easy to do chores, or try being a newspaper boy(My friend does 3 hours a day for Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday for $135), you could get a part time job but you get little time to build. Also if you need ideas BAD, go outside and take a walk, watch a bionicle movie(This one always helps in some way), go on the Internet and start studying bionicle model pictures to help you get ideas aswell. If you want more advice just type it out. Also Zatanee is a character from my userpage story. Dark Overlord 01:07, 20 March 2008 (UTC)-hope this helps I live in Brundidge; no legos any where but the walmart in Troy, on legos that I know of that my closest friend to home has is in Banks; and he trades, but I can rarely go over there. I'm twelve, no job. No newspaper, only on Sundays, very small town here. I get $25 a month. I am broke I know, but I want to see a pic. I want the Sentinel Beam from Halo 3. I know all my sets. I have about 2-300 lbs of legos total. I do go outside to think, but something fun usually distracts me or thoughts of my girlfriend. I haven't watched a bionicle movie since the last one came out on DVD. I know what I want now I just don't know how. I desperatley want those blades from Brutaka, those new Mistika sets, and hundreds others. Ebay is way to expensive. Just about noone sells individual bionicle pieces. See, it's harder than you think. Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 01:26, 20 March 2008 (UTC) You could try a flea market. Dark Overlord 01:45, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Or set somthing up if you get good marks, they give you money, like A=$50 and B=$25. Dark Overlord 01:51, 20 March 2008 (UTC) There isn't a flea market anywhere near here. I just need that one thing, still...Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 02:02, 20 March 2008 (UTC) What do you mean? Dark Overlord 02:06, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :How it's going to look and built.Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 11:26, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :L.D. might get mad at you two for talking on his talk page without him. = ) and i know it was you, "Slash", i just didn't want to use your name without permission. hey, L.D. you should vote for both user of the month and the monthly poll, that is, if your not too busy. -Panakalego 03:15, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, sorry, LD, if we kinda made you feel left out...sorry...also sorry about using uo your talk page(s), from now on, if anyone needs to talk to me, go to my page. Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 13:09, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Big Day Tomarrow is the day I'm going on vacaion. I'm going to Lake Geneva,WI. Bye!!! Headless8 17:04, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :Bring me a T-shirt! :O It's ok, guys, but, seriously, less chatting! o_o - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 17:26, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Help! Hi I am now the new founder of the Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Wiki and I am now hiring people as admins to help out, its brand new I haven't touched it yet so I am now hiring four admins so if you want to become an admin and help out, just say so on my talk page. Dark Overlord 22:34, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ULR is http://theforceunleashed.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page :Sorry, but I don't really like Star Wars much. Good luck withthe wiki though! - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 16:05, 25 March 2008 (UTC) I'm back! / Spoilers I'm back! Just so you know, there are pics of summer sets on BS01 wiki. Headless8 22:27, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :What's your point? Summer set pics are legit now and have been for almost a month, since ToyFair happened and BZPower posted pictures. Welcome back, though. =D ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 22:45, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Nevermind. Headless8 12:07, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :it looks like your talk page became the Community hub = ) -Panakalego 16:22, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Romanian :Hey, I can speak a little Romanian! I wrote this to my girlfriend: Salut! Un eu un haiduc. Tesun setispun ce cimt acum, dar stii nu ti cer nimic. Or, in english: Hello! It's me an outlaw. I call you to tell you just how I feel right now, but I think you should know that I'm not asking for anything from you.Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 00:12, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::Cool. O_o - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 18:43, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Admin :I'm a new admin at Star Wars: The Force Unleashed wiki!!! Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 11:37, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::Sweet. :o - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 21:42, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Attack of the Planes!!!! All my classmates got to throw paper airplanes in seventh period(end of day)today, I cought Christian's(friend) and threw it righ out the door between the door and the teacher!!! LOL LOL LOL LOL!!!! Me no like pickles...♠[[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'DN']] 20:05, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::o: Pickles are yummeh. :3 - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 21:44, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Points Forgeting something? You haven't updated the point values in a long time. =P MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 22:51, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :DANGIT. STUPID MEMORY.- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 01:35, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :LOL! :] [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'DN']] 11:43, 3 April 2008 (UTC) LegoLover Hey, LegoLover's back. i just thought i'd let you know... -Panakalego 01:36, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, but he'll probably be gone again after a while. That's what usually happens. He comes, edits a bit, and is gone for some months. :( - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 01:49, 6 April 2008 (UTC) I'm not so sure, he's already doing a lot of editing. And last time he came back, he only edited once. Just thinking outloud -Panakalego 02:05, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Hey, Panakalego, I cut up some PVC pipe and made a silencer for my pistol(scattershot if loaded down barrel)! Hey, LD, don't you just love hue saturation on GIMP? ♠[[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'DN']] 12:45, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Yeah. :D - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 17:33, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Glad to be able to change colors and still look natural. :7 ♠[[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'DN']] 01:09, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::Uberly. (I agree) - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 01:12, 7 April 2008 (UTC)